Una Vida a Tres Galeones
by Briux
Summary: Algunos años han pasado. La vida no es tan mala, nada que no solucione una reunión entre amigos... y claro, los consejos que dan en "Los Cuarenta Magistrales".


_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, salvo al vez alguno secundario o accidental._

_**"Una Vida a Tres Galeones"**_

_**Briux **_

_Summary: Algunos años han pasado. La vida no es tan mala, nada que no solucione una reunión entre amigos y los consejos que dan en "Los Cuarenta Magistrales".   
Rating: PG Categoria: General_

* * *

Ring... ring... 

Ho, ho ho nadie pasaría la Quaffle por ese aro, no lo permitiría.

Ring... ring...

Se acercaba a gran velocidad, tendría que aventarse de la escoba para detenerla.

Riing... ring...

Y así lo hizo se lanzo y ¡la detuvo!, lo había hecho y ahora caía rápidamente al piso.

- ¡Ronald Weasley, apaga ya ese maldito despertador! -

Y antes de caer al piso y ya imaginando los golpes que le daría el impacto abrió los ojos.

Ring... ring...

- ¡Ya Ron! - escucho afuera de la habitación, al lado de la puerta.

- Si, si, si... - dijo al tiempo que apretaba el despertador al lado de su cama.

- ¡Y ya cámbiate y baja a desayunar, se hará tarde! -

No se molesto ahora en responder, se sentó en la cama y bostezo, luego se levanto y fue al armario a sacar algunas prendas, una toalla y salió de la habitación hacia el baño.

* * *

- Buenos días radioescuchas de "Los Cuarenta Magistrales", hoy parece ser un día caluroso y perfecto para salir a divertirse pero no se engañen: a las seis menos cinco empezara a llover y no acabara hasta dentro de dos días. Ja ja, a los muggles no les agradara, seguramente en estos momentos ya están haciendo maletas para ir a sus alberquitas... ni que no conocieran el clima de Londres. Bueno para comenzar les tengo el éxito mas nuevo de Las Brujas de... - 

Una chica de pelo castaño y largo apago la radio que tenia al lado del espejo, se observo una vez mas salió de la habitación, unos segundos después volvió a entrar y tomo un maletín. Cruzo un pasillo hasta entrar a una cocina. La observo un momento.

- Y.... - Pronuncio angustiada, volvió a observar el lugar y se dirigió al refrigerador en una esquina. Ahí pegado había un papel amarillo.

"Hermione; Reunión en el trabajo, desayunare por ahí. No iré a comer."

La dama miro el papel como esperando que le dijera algo, después de un tiempo sin que nada pasara lo rompió en trocitos y tiro en un bote de basura.

- Pero hoy... - decía mientras sacaba una taza y una cuchara - prepare un delicioso desayuno... - saco una caja de cereal - original y exquisito... - saco la leche - para ti - sirvió la leche y el cereal en la taza - lastima... - metió la cuchara y tomo un poco.

* * *

Un chico de cabellos oscuros estaba acostado en una cama con los ojos abiertos y muy serio. 

8:10 a.m.

"No, no iré a trabajar hoy"

8:15 a.m.

"Diré que enferme.... no, mejor que tuve que ir al psicólogo"

8:20 a.m.

"No me importa, podría dejar de trabajar, tengo mucho dinero"

8:25 a.m.

"Esta bien, me levanto y a trabajar"

- ¡Ahhhh! - se levanto y fue a verse al espejo, se analizo un momento.

"Mejor no voy" y volvió a acostarse.

Lo cierto es que cinco minutos después se escuchaba la regadera encendida.

* * *

- ¡Ron! yo se que ati te da igual que te despidan del trabajo por cosas como llegar tarde, ¡pero a mí no! - dijo una chica pelirroja histérica junto a un auto turquesa - y todavía con lo que tarda tu cochecito - 

- Ya voy, ya voy - dijo subiendo al auto al mismo tiempo que la chica - y no te quejes, niega que te encanta estar en mi cochecito, jeje - dijo sonriendo al tiempo que arrancaba y ponía la radio.

- Y esto fue "Lágrimas de Otoño" , mis queridos radioescuchas, de Brida Hollow la cual al parecer esta saliendo con... -

* * *

8:50 a.m. 

Hermione tenia un café en una mano y en la otra un folleto de esos que tenia el ministerio por todos lados.

Faltaban 10 minutos y podría entrar a su cubículo a trabajar a gusto, resolver problemas de la gente común y esperar a que llegaran las llamadas y clientes esperando que les ayudara, Oh si, solo 10 minutos.

* * *

- Y bueno mis estimados radioescuchas, para finalizar nuestra programación de hoy "Todo en ella es mágico" de nuestro amado David S. - 

Apago la radio, dio un ultimo sorbo a su bebida y fue a la chimenea.

"Todavía hay oportunidad de quedarse aqui"

Tomo unos polvos de una caja al lado de la chimenea.

"No" algunas palabras y desapareció tras los fuegos.

* * *

Espero les haya agradado. 

Continuara...


End file.
